A New Friend
by Black Bankai
Summary: Vlad he meets Simon and they talk and become Friends I do not own the Mortal Instruments or the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod
1. Chapter 1

Vlad's P.O.V

Today my uncle Otis said that we were going to move to new york because A friend of his had Called him he said his friend's name was Magnus Bane. So right now I am In my room getting my things put together.

After I got all of my stuff put together I went down stairs. My uncle was already ready to go so as soon as I got down there he gets up "Are you ready to go Vlad?" asked My uncle Otis "As I ever will be." I said my uncle smiles at this then we went over to the door and opens it and carry's our stuff out the door. We walk up to Otis's car and then Otis goes back up to the door and locks it. Then Otis and I got into the car and we went to New York City.

Simon's P.O.V

Magnus was really wanting me to meet someone he kept saying that there are some people coming whom he wanted me to meet.

So the next day around 7o'clock I got A call from Magnus. So I picked up the Phone "Hello?" I asked "Hello is your Name Simon Lewis by chances?" said some guy "Yes,who are you?" I asked the guy "Please for give my rudeness My name is Otis"said the guy named Otis. Someone in the back ground said "Otis you should tell Simon to come here should you not?" that person sounded like Magnus "Okay, Simon can you come to Magnus's place?" Asked Otis "um, yeah I can, I will be there as fast as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Vlad's P.O.V

As soon as we got to New York City Uncle Otis got A call telling him were to go and after the call and Otis driving us up to a building which at first looked like a run down apartment building but as we got closer it looked A little like and old styled building. After we pulled up A guy with sparkles on his face and some make up and the most weird thing was he had Green-ish Gold eyes and they looked like Cat eyes. When my uncle saw him he smiled "Hello Magnus it has been A wallah senses I last saw you." said Otis still looking at Magnus with A smile."Hey, Otis, Vlad would you guys like to meet A person named Simon Lewis?" asked Magnus "sure, is he A new friend of yours?" asked Uncle Otis "Well, technically yes. Well any way do you?" asked Magnus "Yes, do you want me to call him?"asked Uncle Otis as he was handed Magnus's cell phone he called the number and because I have good hearing I heard what was being said throw the phone. The guy my Uncle called picked up after the second ring and said "Hello?" "Hello is your name Simon Lewis by chance?"asked my Uncle "Yes, who are you?" asked the guy who must have been Simon "Please forgive my rudeness my is Otis"Said my Uncle then Magnus said "Otis you should tell Simon to come here should you not?" then my Uncle said "Okay, Simon can you come to Magnus's place?" Then Simon said "um, yeah I can, I will be there as fast as I can." and then the phone hang up and then A few min. after we called Simon A guy shows up wearing A T-shirt that said 'Made in Brooklyn' on it he was wearing Jeans and A pair of boots he had brown eyes and brown hair. But I knew instantly that who ever he was he was A Vampire."Vladimir Tod Right?" asked Magnus looking at me " uh, Yes, but please call me Vlad" I said "Well, Vlad this is Simon Lewis and if you too have figured it out and I believe you have he is a Vampire he is the Day lighter to tell you the truth, any way Otis this is the person you talked to on the phone."said Magnus "Okay" said my uncle. "Simon I am pretty sure you have not figured it out Otis is A full blooded Vampire, but Vlad is only Half Vampire."

Simon's P.O.V

It was surprising to find out that the person who looked to be the same age as me was Half Vampire. "So Simon you are the Day lighter how did it happen." Said the guy who talked to me on the phone who was named Otis. All of a sudden I had the images on the ship with me and Maia Valentine throwing silver powder on her. Her face burning A little from the silver powder. Then Valentine coming up to me with mortal sword and slashing my wrists and mt trout then weakening up to Jace saying 'Drink you idiot, Drink my Blood so you will be able to live' and then it ended but when I looked up Otis goes and says "oh, so that is how it happened you drink A shadowhunter's Blood."


End file.
